


We live so fast I will not have time to hate you

by Japsody



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Intense, Rich Girl, also, bad boy, good girl, poor boy, underground racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japsody/pseuds/Japsody
Summary: They hate each other since years... But when one of them breaks the rules and play even more dirty than usual in Friday Night's clandestine races on The Hub, things break.She is a rich girl playing at speed.He is the bad guy for who everyone bets on.Fuck you and Fight me, could become something they both want.Clandesting cars race AU Fitzsimmons





	We live so fast I will not have time to hate you

**I.** _I bet you'd wish that you ain't played me now (played me now, played me now)_

Chicken fight with extra pepper in a pool is how Hunter calls to the extra bet of friday night on the outskirts of the town that everyone seemed to expect as interlude before the last race.

Not only high-speed street racing with several cars attracted the usual viewers to this area, now many college kids had begun to come to bet for the classic Fitz vs. Simmons race that flooded the social media because of Daisy.

And they can break his nose again, but Hunter was the first in defend to Jemma Simmons when prats with more alcohol in their veins than ever found out that one of the pilots was a girl and demand their money back for all those stupidities things of weak gender still present in the fucking digital era.

For Hunter, Jemma had earned the same right as everyone to run, she had balls just as big like his ex girlfriend Bobbi Morse - both missys uptown with an inexplicable thirst for speed-, drove the gearshift with better reflections than many bastards he knows and was able to alert a fault by just hearing the purr of an engine...

Of course not from her own engine, she had a black GTO, of all things.

The girl was pure English gold.

Faced with the very Scottish devil.

"Okay people, last seconds. Place your bets!" Hunter call when both cars started the last lap.

It was turning out to be a great night, ten dollars per attendee and the railings were full, another twenty for each runner added to the losers' pot plus the bets he was getting at this point and he might be able to invited his gang to lunch tomorrow. This was almost legal now anyway. With his partner, Hunter had launched this new structure order that provided more security and not so much police presence, they gived repair assistance in almost 35% of the damages in usual cars caused by a race and they had this new camera working on to clarify the results and avoid the fists between the assistants. He definitely deserved a classy lunch tomorrow. He maybe even invite a blonde to annoy Bobbi and...

The red Ford Mustang of Leo fucking Fitz was ahead of time at the road end. Hunter cursed the bad lighting and forced his eyes to look despite being completely sure that the Simmons GTO was not close.

“Crap!” he look around “Trip! Give me those damn things to see up close!”

"You mean binoculars, eh?"

“Trip!”

His friend threw the things of vision at the moment that Hunter finished the mental calculations of money.

Tonight the stakes were completely in favor of Leo Fitz.

And Simmons never lost on Fridays.

And damn, if she lose tonight, it would cost Hunter a ridiculously high amount of money.

Less than two mile to the finish, Hunter saw - thank at the thing on his eyes- Simmons's car appear right behind Fitz's car but immediately the Ford increased speed, turn to the right, and cover completely GTO's vision again .

"That rascal is cushioning Jemma," Tripp snapped at his side.

The crowd went crazy in a matter of seconds.

"Daisy, prepares the camera!" Hunter said frantically, returning the lenses to Trip.

Last seconds and Fitz without letting Simmons open her way on the left.

Three.

Neither by the right.

Two.

One.

Honk!

Fitz's Ford won the race.

Only by a head.

Hunter could begin to forget his six-course lunch. Immediately he and Trip were surrounded by college boys recovering their bets while on the other side of the goal both cars stopped were being surrounded by the crowd.

Oh hell, this would end bad.

_:-:-:-:-:_

Leo Fitz was already out of the car, his short hair tousled. After adjusting the long sleeves of his shirt to his elbows, he raise a fist on the air with all the arrogance of the winner he was. A genuine smile was cruising his face.

He fist bump with friends and received hugs from filles on miniskirts that he had never seen before. A couple of people took selfies with him until Daisy shows up, her cell phone in one hand and the other a high five toward him, overflowing with joy and facts about the online comments that he was receiving...

But none of them was letting Fitz make his way to where he really wanted to go.

He had ended the winning streak of the GTO driver and could not wait to see her face.

_:-:-:-:-:_

Jemma Simmons did not want to leave the interior of her car.

Seldom did she really want to leave it, but this time the reason was different. Her heart was not beating fast because of adrenaline or her hands were sweating cold with fear, no. All was because of ire.

Fitz had acted dirty from the moment she had approached the Hub track, looking at her mockingly from where he was with his own group of friends, waving a beer towards her and chatting happier than usual, only to enrage her.

True, this afternoon during classes at the Uni -to which he had the gall to follow her-, she had not been very kind to him when the professor put them together for the Chemistry lab, but Fitz barely spoke to her! and how do you expect to be nice to someone so ... cocky? Besides, it was not her fault to have beaten him by three points in the Physics exam, winning the summer internship with Professor Hall. She had been passing Fitz on exams for years. He should know, at this point, that he really should study more.

But Fitz was determined to play dirty, since the moment that both were in their respective cars and Bobbi waved the starting flags, he had gotten close enough to her side with his car to distract her. And then, he had played to get speed and slowdown in irrational moments and at the end, during all the last lap, had blocked her vision line.

And this was not about the money!

This was about basic rules that any street racer respects inside the Hub. One never deliberately covers the opponent path and then slows down speeding! Because besides being sick it was extremely dangerous!

She could have crackdow her car against his Ford with Fitz inside!

"That's the idea," said a voice like Bobbi inside her head. Her friend would never understand why Jemma didn't want deliberately destroy Fitz's car when she had no problem doing it with Bashki's car. Tell you the truth, Jemma don't understand it either, but damn it! She was furious!

Hunter would undoubtedly support Fitz and Trip would shrug his shoulders trying to not get anywhere. Someone would tell her that this is just a street duel between two cars, without so many rules of track but still, that was wath made her sick about Leo Fitz, he always managed to make his way out of any trouble. Dancing like the devil himself.

Dancing to give three stroke on her window with his keys right now.

For a thought Jemma was tempted to not get out of her car but this would definitely have to come out of her system now or she would have even more reason to hate him later.

Majestically, she slipped out of her car, with her ripped jeans indecently tight on her legs and a long sleeved shirt with sagging shoulders. Fitz wondered, no for the firt time, if this was a rich girl thing: dressing like if her clothes were not worth the obscene amounts of money that it cost.

"The losers often learn from their defeats, princess" Fitz call loudly once Jemma was out of her car.

"Where I come from, not the cheaters” She replied.

Bobbi got closer to them, like a depredator observing the exchange.

"In the real world, yes" Fitz said mockery "they also learn from their defeats.”

"I was not the one who cheated!"

"Are you calling me cheater? In front of all the witnesses who surely live streaming my victory? How daring you has become."

Out of the corner of her eye, Jemma saw the small crowd surrounded them and the beautiful skinned Fitz friend Daisy -who always wears a woolen cap over her short hair- pointing at them with her phone.

Jemma took a deep breath, leaning back against her car and said, "Just never play stupidly with me again."

"And why? I'm sure you're dying to play."

She chose to ignore all the implications of that.

“Not if you are coming forward in curves and then immediately reducing to 90km. It's stupid, Fitz!”

"Oh well, because it's not stupid at all when you do it!"

"I've never done such a thing! Unlike you I value my life” Jemma threw with all the venom she could gather in her voice.

The change in Fitz was instantaneous, his blue eyes narrowed, his ears flushed and he had to change his weight. It was that or making a fool of himself starting to stutter, in front of everyone. She would never know what the hell she was talking about.

"Of course," he said after a while, long enough to stabilize but not long enough to make her believe she won "because a pampered princess like you away from her gold spoons competing at 200KM with Daddy's car clearly values her life.”

"Stop calling me that," she growled.

"Not until you realize this is not your world."

"And again, that's none of your business."

Fitz opened his mouth to answer but Simmons cut him off.

"Don't get in my way again ok? or do you want to destroy another scrap car?"

He heard the crowd howl for the low blow and Bobbi sent a warning to her friend, but no one was stopping him. He moved to the challenge, blinded by whatever it was causing him to lose his control in front of the little princess for third time this day. He move quickly, close to her as he could, cornering her against her car.

The sound that Jemma made was....

"Fitz!" He heard Daisy's yell and felt someone caught him by the back of his shirt and pushing him away from Simmons.

"What the fuck are you doing, mate?"

Hunter, always the faithful Hunter, stood in front of his line of vision.

"What is wrong with you?" his friend demanded "The race is over and both of you will have your pay as always. Calm down and get your shit away from her."

Fitz reacted, feeling like a cold bucket "I would never can hurt her, Hunter"

"I know mate, but the whole thing? It looks very intense and I don't want any reason for High Trash children provoke a fight to defend her, it would end very badly for them."

Fitz twisted a smile accepting the conversation change that his friend, wisely, was giving him "I don't know why you're still accepting rich kids, they are barely interested enough to bring cash or run for it"

"What can I say? The Hub is hot sand and when one of them runs, it's like taking a candy from a child" Hunter hit the back of his neck, looking at him in the eyes "Now just take a moment apart from Simmons before the end, okay? The public is used to see you two hate each other, but not to see that rivalry get out of cars like some of us. Don't ruin the business."

Then his friend turned to the crowd and shouted:

"In five minutes the last race begins! Garcia, Rogers, Parker and Barnes. Place your bets!”

Fitz turned the keys over his index finger and looked at Jemma, who was still leaning against her GTO, right where he left her but now, she was holding a conversation with Trip and Bobbi.

Something that Trip said made the girls laugh, causing on Fitz the same absurd feeling of facing Jemma with strength.

Breathing through the nose, he watched the crowd began to dissipate and then, he tried to do something well before calling the night.

"I'll allow you a 5-second advantage next time, Princess!" he yelled her.

As always, the undefeated devil.

“Fuck me!” She cried back and then froze, mentally cursing herself for mixing Fuck you and Fight me.

And the silence followed the impact. The stillness.

The open mouths of Bobbie, Trip and Daisy, and some laughter for the back.

The devil of course is always the first in react and get something out of a situation so, immediately after convince his brain that indeed, those words were said from Simmons's mouth, Fitz thought "why not?" And gave big strides toward his rival, catching her, lifted up from her legs, propped the weight on his hips and kissed her against the car. Hard. With eyes closed. Like a fucking gentleman.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this:  
> Imagine that your OTP of mortal enemies are fighting furiously and Person A is trying to scream “fuck you” and “fight me” at the same time and ends up screaming “fuck me” really loud at Person B in front of all of their friends and everyone else and it gets really quiet until Person B goes “why not” and kisses
> 
> I would like to do a multi chapter thing but I think I would have to change the rating to +18
> 
> Please tell me if you like it or if it's nonsense, I mean it! Everything works! :)
> 
> Also, sorry about my grammar but english is not my second lenguage.


End file.
